Exploring the Deep
by dupedorphanblack
Summary: Cophine High School AU. Cophine have a sleepover as friends and as they start to talk about private life, Cosima discovers something that she finds surprising. Locking the door, and closing the blinds, with Cosima's encouragement she helps Delphine build up her private life. WARNING: Chapter 2 starts to get quite smutty.
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfiction was inspired by a prompt from Tumblr. Make sure you go and check out the account _**_cophineheadcanxns!_**

**Chapter ONE**

"Hey!" you greet Delphine as she struggles with bags of popcorn, sweets and soft drinks.

"I- I got some popcorn," she grunts as she dropped a packet of Maoams.

"Here lemme get that." you offer your hand and grab a bag while scooping up the floored candy.

"Thanks."

"You didn't have to get all this, you know. I told you I stocked up a week prior!" you explain, hopefully not to put her down for all her effort.

"Yes, but it felt unfair so I just grabbed a few things on the way."

"At least we have enough food for the next sleepover then." you say suggestively while grinning.

"Yeah, great!" she smiles from ear to ear, thrilled to know there would be another sleepover on the way.

"I'll just pop the movie disc in the player, and then I'll join you for popcorn, mkay?"

"Yes sure." she says scooting to the kitchen carry 3 shopping bags in each hand. You stay behind unable to move, and you're still dazed that you managed to have a sleepover with this goddess. You zone out for another few minutes before waking up to the sound of popcorn starting to pop. Striding into the living room, you prepare the sofa bed facing the TV and put in the Orange is the New Black season 1 disk. You hope that Delphine doesn't mind your movie choice. You go to the kitchen to help Delphine and see an overwhelming sight of food literally littering every square inch of the kitchen tabletop. Your kitchen was always stripped of food, and on the rare occasion toilet rolls were not bought because you had a low pay job.

"We have a bowl of popcorn ready." she gestures her head towards the filled bowl to her left.

"Cool. I have everything set up so if you want I'll do the rest and you can get into your PJs?"

"Good idea." she smiles. Fifteen minutes later, you're both on the sofa bed wrapped in soft blankets while you both cuddle holding two bowls of popcorn. You begin wondering whether she likes you more than just a friend as she laughs at what one of the characters say. You stare at her intently at her gorgeous cheekbones and hair, and you know no matter how many times you look at them both you're still mesmerized.

"What's the time?" Delphine asked out of the blue, eyes still glued to the TV.

"It's uhhh- " you reach for your phone.

"1:48." you finalize.

"No wonder. I'm becoming more and more drowsy every second." she feigns weakness and puts a hand to her head as she turns her head to look at you. You laugh more than you should because she is the cutest person you've ever come across. When she sees you laugh, she laughs too, hard. Before you know it, you're both choking on saliva and popcorn. You even think you gagged a Haribo back up. The craziness eventually stopped altogether, and you're both feeling undeniably exhausted and to somewhat extent high. Ten minutes later, she's snoring softly on your chest. You lie there on the sofa bed with her weight on your chest comforting you. You want this moment to last forever, as you stare at her beauty, once again overwhelmed by how beautiful she is.

"I love you, Delphine Cormier." you whisper, hoping she's deep asleep as she seems to be. You lean forwards and peck her cheek. You stare at her simple, yet stunning beauty. You can't seem to tell whether she's interested in the same gender, and if she is then she's very good at it. You carry on staring at her closed eyelids and cute nose.

Five minutes later, you've nodded off too.


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH PART SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

**Chapter TWO**

"I think twenty questions is a good game." you say smirking evilly.

"Okay. I know something will go wrong but I will agree anyway."

"Go wrong?" You say.

"Why would anything go wrong with me? Please! I'm amazing." you boast. She laughs as she throws a pillow in your direction. You block it then yell,

"Question one, when was your first sleepover?" as you block her soft, repeated hits with the same pillow. She pasues to answer the question.

"Um... I haven't had one in a while. I don't think I've ever had one." she says completely serious. You stare at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the bullshit out, princess. Tell me the truth." you insist.

"No, I'm telling the truth, Cosima." you stare at her in awe. You think about all the things she's never done before because she's never had a sleepover before this one. Weird, but you just shrug it off.

"Okay." Delphine says while touching her chin, thinking of a question.

"Who do you like?" She says.

_You. _You almost say but you catch your tongue.

"I like, uhhhh, Daniel." you say rolling your eyes. You couldn't care less about him. Hopefully she would buy it so you could ask her your next question.

"Daniel?" she says, a little disappointed for some reason. She just looks at you with puppy eyes as if something was wrong.

"Uhhh yeah." you say.

"Oh." She then looked away, and didn't say much.

"My turn! When did you first have sex?" you say without hesitation. Hopefully it wouldn't come across as creepy or that would be really really weird.

"I'm a... virgin." she breathes, barely audible to an ant.

"What? 18? I didn't hear you."

"I'm a virgin." she says with a cough. You simply laugh. You're both 21, and you're also a virgin. But how could someone as hot as her still be a virgin? Must have her reasons.

"That's why man created masturbation, am I right? Or am I right?" you say laughing at your own joke as you gently nudge your elbow into her arm. You do it with such care, because the last thing you want is an injured Delphine on your hands. You notice Delphine smiling but looking the other way. Her cheeks are pinker than you've ever seen them before.

"I- I- I don't really do that, actually." she says timidly.

"Okay, hold up. You're a virgin, but you don't masturbate?! Wow, you really are an innocent angel! Have you ever even tried it?" you ask.

"Yeahhhh, but it, just, doesn't feel right." she sighed.

"Bullshit. You're pulling my leg."

"Nope."

"You're just not doing it right then!" you claim. You then have a fantastic idea. You get up, carrying all the sheets from the sofa bed.

"Where are you going?" Delphine asks.

"Bedroom."

"Why?" she asks, clueless.

"Dunno. More comfy?"

"Okay." she agrees. Within two minutes, you're both in the bedroom putting the sheets back on your bed. Once you're done, you get up from the bed and lock the bedroom door.

"Why did you lock the door?" the Frenchwoman asked as you walked to your blinds to close them. You don't answer. It's a good time to be horny, you think.

"Start stripping." you say in a the most normal, casual voice possible, trying to get her to feel comfortable. You think to yourself in what way possible could this be comfortable for her? You giggle at the thought.

"I'm sorry?" she asks as she genuinely was still crossed with curiosity as to why you needed so much privacy and shut everything.

"Dude, get naked!" you laugh, as if this was the most normal thing to ever happen. It wasn't

"Cosima I don't know where this is going but if this is about me being a vir-"

"Now, Delphine. I wanna show you something." you say louder, making your dreads shake from side to side. You give up the good cop act and give her a demanding stare. You try not to watch as she removes her shirt slowly as she keeps her eye on you; she was completely cautious as to what you were to do next. She stands up from sitting on the king sized bed to unzip her pants, and she slowly pushes them to the ground. She walks out of the jeans and stands there, completely oblivious as to what was to happen next. You imagining yourself underneath her ass, but you stop yourself. You don't want to corrupt your only friend. She's finished undressing, only sporting her black bra and matching underwear.

"Now, I'm gonna get you to lie on the bed, with your legs spread." you casually mention. She does as you say whilst furrowing her eyebrows slightly. You remove your shorts, revealing your white cotton underwear, both with the same floral pattern that you've been saving for a special occasion. This was that occasion.

"I'm gonna teach you..." you breath as you walk to the front of the bed to have full view of the show.

"...How to masturbate, Delphine Cormier." you smile teasingly. She looks up at you with a mouth that is trying not to smile. Delphine gives in though, because now she knows she's regretting telling anything.

"FIRST THINGS FIRST. You gotta KNOW where to put your fingers. Okay, so, put your finger on top of your clit liiiiiiiike that." you lean towards her to put her hand on herself. Delphine tenses up as soon as she touches it. You feel a tropical whirlpool growing down in that area of yours, and you know you're so fucking turned on. This was gonna be some show alright.


End file.
